


Te elijo a ti

by Picly25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Stiles sabe, que jamás será la primera opción de alguien.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 38





	Te elijo a ti

La famosa frase de "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" a Stiles le provoca náuseas, porque sabe que no solo se refiere al amor romántico, esto abarca todo y lo odia. Lo odia con todo su ser, porque él jamás sería capaz de intentar artimañas en contra de alguien, de uno de sus amigos. No como lo hace Paige, él pensaría, -antes-, que Lydia hubiera sido capaz de todo por ser mejor que él, ahora sabe que estaba equivocado.

Que Lydia estaba bien mientras ellos dos fueran los primeros en toda la clase y era una linda pelea amistosa entre ver quien hacía los mejores trabajos o sabía más cosas, pero tiene siempre presente que estarán el uno para el otro siempre, sin importar de que se trate y lo más importante no se traicionaran. Porque ya lo ha demostrado y está seguro que así será. 

Y bueno con Paige, todo es complicado, aunque la castaña siempre trate de hacer ver que no es así. Recuerda perfectamente el día en que abrió sus sentimientos y le contó sobre su pequeño enamoramiento que tenía por Derek Hale, quien en ese entonces apenas comenzaba a juntarse con ellos y de pronto, al siguiente día ella llegó perfecta, en un hermoso vestido escotado y un peinado que resaltaba sus delicadas facciones. Y estaba bien, eso estaba bien para Stiles porque Lydia solía ir divina siempre, incluso la halago toda la clase de Finstock pero, cuando comenzó con sus descarados coqueteos hacia Derek no supo cómo reaccionar. 

Stiles no puede odiarla, es su amiga pero no entiende, solamente no entiende. Está completamente seguro de que en ocasiones Derek le coquetea incluso estuvieron a punto de besarse en más de una ocasión, pero también podía ver como Paige acaparará por completo la atención del pelinegro. 

A pesar de que no sería nada nuevo que el apuesto pelinegro escogiera a Paige, y Stilinski lo sabía, él es bueno y bonito, peor Paige es mejor, incluso tiene más gracia. Solo no puede evitar que duela, como en este momento, donde puede jurara la mitad del instituto esta en casa de Lydia una de las tantas fiestas maravillosas que su mejor amiga suele dar, y frente suyo Paige le mira esperando una respuesta, a una pregunta que no escuchó. 

—Lo lamento Paige, podrías repetirlo por favor. 

Paige miró al chico frente a ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica. —Claro, Sti. —Y Stiles está seguro que su apelativo cariñoso sonó más a una burla. —Decía que vengas a jugar verdad o reto con nosotros, somos todos de confianza y no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta.

Tomándole por el brazo, jalo a Stiles a la recámara de la pelirroja donde había un círculo con el dueño de sus pensamientos, su pelirroja amiga, su mejor amigo Jackson, Scott, Jordan, Allison y ahora Paige y él. Interesante círculo, pensó.

Se sentó entre Lydia y Jackson, recibiendo un beso viscoso en cada mejilla, logrando que riera, mientras tomaba la mano de Lydia y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. 

—Bien comencemos,— Jordan fue el primero en hablar, —Allison ¿Verdad o reto?

La nombrada sonrió. —Verdad

—Si tuvieras que besar a una chica de aquí ¿A quién sería?

Allison rió mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. —A Lydia, además de que Lyd es una diosa, Paige tiene un gran parecido a Stiles y sinceramente Sti es como un hermano para mí. 

Sti le dio una sonrisa a su amiga, si esa respuesta estaba bien, aunque no para Paige, quien rodó los ojos con fastidio. 

—Mi turno,— Alli dio un par de aplausos. —Jackson 

—Reto

—Que eficaz, bien. Quítate la camisa y dásela al chico más atractivo. 

Paige susurró un pequeño. "Bola de maricones". Que fue perfectamente escuchado por el rubio y este siendo consciente de lo falsa y maldita que era esta con su pequeño amigo, no dudó ni un segundo a quien dársela. 

Quitando con cuidado la cabeza de su amigo, Jackson se levantó y quitó su camisa de una manera bastante sensual, hincándose y dándosela a su pecoso amigo quien solo se sonrojo. 

Así siguieron, con un par de prendas fuera, unos besos, una lamida al inodoro, y demasiadas risas, hasta que lo inevitable pasó, fue el turno de Paige de retar o preguntar. 

—Así que Der, ¿Verdad o reto?

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, recibiendo las miradas de todos, así que decidió rápidamente. 

—Reto.

—Te reto a que elijas con quien saldrías. ¿Con Stiles o conmigo?

Y un silencio sepulcral se instaló, entre miradas de odio por parte de Allison, Lydia y Jackson, el resto completamente confundidos acompañados de un shockeado Stiles, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de los labios de su amiga. Esa amiga que al parecer estaba harta de fingir que le importaba Stiles.

Derek carraspeó algo incomodo.—Paige eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera es un reto. 

La castaña pasó su largo cabello hacía atrás y miró al castaño con burla. —Claro que tiene sentio Der, decide. No finjamos que Stiles es un ser decente que disimula su enamoramiento por ti. Patético. 

Y eso fue suficiente para que Stiles se levantara y saliera corriendo sin ser consciente de que dentro de la recamara Allison estaba tomando por el cuello a Paige, cuya sonrisa burlona fue borrada apenas el puño de Allison se levantó y apesar de sus vanos intentos, recibió el golpe en la nariz, comenzando a sangrar al instante. 

Derek paso de largo a la chica sangrante, que ahora suplicaba porque Allison la soltará, siendo Lydia quien le callara. Y corrió , yendo por la dirección donde se fue el castaño. Viéndolo sentado en el columpio del árbol en el patio de la casa. Cautelosamente se acercó a él, viendo como se secaba las lágrimas al percibirlo cerca. Definitivamente no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera dado esa imagen. 

—Hey, Sti.

El ojimiel, mantuvo su vista baja. 

—Vamos Derek, no tenías que venir hasta acá a humillarme más. 

Derek tragó saliva visiblemente. —Stiles yo-

—Ya lo sé Derek, Paige siempre es a la que quieren, la chica que todos eligen para absolutamente todo y esta bien, solo que yo me esfuerzo tanto y jamás me eligen.—El pecoso negó con la cabeza, —No quiero darte pena, solo quería librarme de eso, ahora ve allá. 

Al pelinegro le dolía tanto escuchar al castaño, el precioso castaño que no debería de sufrir. Y el se encargaría de hacerle saber lo valioso que es. Porque no dejaría que nadie hiciera sentir inferior al castaño, no en su presencia y si el era el responsable de ello no dudaría en dejar que Allison y Jackson le golpearan. 

Pero ese hermoso ser, él que le cautivó en cuanto lo vió, el chico al que le encanta escuchar hablar. No podía seguir así. De eso se encargaría él, o dejaba de llamarse Derek Hale.

—Esto nunca fue sobre elecciones Sti. 

El ojimiel apretó sus labios. —Claro, porque siempre has sabido la respuesta. 

—Así es, además no creo se pueda solamente elegir a una persona, es algo insólito. Pero si así fuera yo, te elegiría a tí. 

Stiles sintió que su respiración se congeló y miró al frente, viendo al moreno hincarse frente a él y tomar sus manos. Y pasó, el verde que tanto amaba Stiles se topó con el maravilloso miel que dejaba embelesado a Derek y tal vez, solo tal vez, Stiles sintió que era perfecto. 

—Q- ¿Qué?

—Te elijo a ti. Ni siquiera necesito pensarlo, o ser demasiado listo para tener en claro que es a tí a quien quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti Stiles y no sé si alguien alguna vez vaya a cambiar eso. 

—¿De verdad?

El pelinegro sonrió en grande y se acercó un poco más a su castaño. —Lo juro por mi vida. 

Y selló su juramento con un beso, recibiendo más que gustoso los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cuello.


End file.
